


Honey you're a piece of art

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute Marc Anciel, Cute Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gay Marc Anciel, He's a little bit insecure, Jealous Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Marc is a good boyfriend, Spicy, and a sexy one, just a little bit, no smut but..., they kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: Nathaniel has never hated his body. For him, it was okay, nothing special. He wasn't the type of person to be insecure about it but when he met for the first time Marc's ex, he began to ask himself some questions.How would Marc handle the situation ?(A bit spicy wow wow)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Honey you're a piece of art

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...  
> So this may be a bit spicy 🙈 I hope you'll enjoy !  
> (I took too much time writing it sorry)
> 
> I recommand you some songs that can go well with my fic:  
> 1) Micheal Buble - Feeling Good (slowed)  
> 2) Dua Lipa & Angèle - Fever  
> 3) Yseult - Diego  
> 4)Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know (slowed+reverb)

Nathaniel wasn't the kind of boy people would call handsome and cool, or that's what he thought. He wasn't the tallest or the strongest. The boy had to call people to help him to reach things on the highest shelf. Each time, he felt a bit more ashamed.

Aside from these little details, he was okay. If he had to compare with his body from 2 years ago, he definitely noticed some changes. He was a bit more muscular -but still less than Kim or Nino- and grew few inches taller.

Everything was normal, nothing to be insecure about.

That's what he thought before meeting Hugo, Marc's ex. It was during one of their date. The boy was the first to greet. With his short brown hair, he made his way to him with a charming smile. Marc didn't seem uncomfortable to see him again which kept bugging Nathaniel. Meeting exes had always been something awkward for most people, more if it was an ugly break up.

The guy was huge like Kim and ripped as well. Nathaniel had admit he was handsome.

Everything about him seemed perfect, from his hair to his shoes. Was it even legal to have a light instead of teeth ? Every time the boy smiled, they were shinning.

Nathaniel was sure this guy's teeth was the Eiffel Tower's lightnings at night.

“Marc ! It's been a while. How have you been ?” he said then gave him two kisses on the cheeks.

Nathaniel was about to tell the guy to back off but decided to not do it. Afraid of the noiret's reaction, he thought the best option was to stay calm.

“Hugo ! Hi. Yeah for sure, it's been a while !” his boyfriend responded with a smile.

For his part, Nathaniel didn't know how to act. Should he say hi too or stay quiet ?

Why was he the one being uncomfortable with the whole thing ?

“How's life ?”

“Good ! I've started a comic book with Nathaniel and we're doing great right now. And you ?”

“Nothing much... I've been busy between classes and few voluntary works.”

“That's great to hear you still do it !”

When the artist heard “voluntary works” he knew Hugo wasn't a random guy. He asked himself why these two broke up.

“Oh I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend Nathaniel !”

“H-hi” he said awkwardly.

“Hi Nathaniel. I'm Hugo.”

The boy began to move closer to him but the artist brought out his hand quicker for a simple handshake. Hugo raised his eyebrown and smirked. He took his hand and shook it with force. The redhead winced a little bit but he didn't dare to show anything.

The taller stayed few more minutes before going off for some reasons.

“It was nice to see you, Marc ! Hope we'll meet again. See you soon !” he said.

“Me too ! Bye.”

After that, the day went by slowly and Nathaniel started to forget about Hugo.

Unfortunaly 3 hours later, the two lovers had to go back to home. Walking near the Seine, the boys enjoyed the silence between them. Hand in hand, they made their way to the metro. Nathaniel like a true gentleman accompagnied his sweet boyfriend to his appartment. When they arrived at the door, the two looked deep into each other's eyes. The noiret kissed gently Nathaniel then took his hand and squeezed it.

“If you want, you can stay...?” Marc asked shyly with his eyes filled with desire.

Nathaniel's cheeks reddened. He smiled and brought his hand behing his lover's neck.

The sweetness of Marc's lips always drove him crazy and he knew it wasn't because of his lipstick. When the redhead deepened the kiss, Marc knew it was his answer to his question.

They kissed passionately for at least 4 minutes before hearing people climbing the stairs and shouting “Get a room !!” to the two. Embarassed, Marc opened rapidly his door and pulled the other inside. Once he closed it, the two bursted out laughing.

“My neighboors hate me now” Marc said between few laughs.

Nathaniel looked at him with a lovestruck expression. When Marc noticed it, he blushed.

“Your laugh is beautiful...” he whispered slowly.

Without hesitation, they began to kiss again. Letting his hands roam everywhere, Nathaniel enjoyed the warmth between them. Suddenly, he felt himself more confident and tried to lift his boyfriend. When he heard Marc gasped slightly, he grinned and pinned his boyfriend against the wall.

From that moment, the noiret's clothes were one by one falling on the floor until there were nothing but his underwear.

“My room” Marc murmured into the redhead ears.

The noiret took Nathaniel's hand, headed to his bedroom and pushed him on the bed. When his back hit the sheets, Marc climbed on him and kissed him again and again leaving the boy breathless.

Slowly, the noiret's hand made its way to the redhead's pants.

This one grabbed the boy on top of him and made him fall backward. Nathaniel pulled his boyfriend's hair then attacked his neck hungrily, finding his sweet spot easily. Every noises coming from the writer's lips were a symphony to Nathaniel's ears. He wanted every inch of his body and heart. Little by little, he moved from the neck to his nipples. He felt the other shudder under his touch and grinned.

“Y-you're more eager today...” the noiret said before moaning.

The other didn't respond and continued on playing with the flesh against his tongue. Marc whined and grabbed the smaller boy's hair.

“Your clothes... Take them off.”

Suddenly Nathaniel froze. Usually, he didn't have any problem with that but today... Today was something else.

“Nath ?”

He slowly lift his head and met the curious eyes of his boyfriend. He moved his gaze away and bit inside his cheek.

“Nath, what's wrong ?”

“N-nothing... I'm...”

“Does it have something with Hugo ?”

The redhead winced. Marc knew it. He heard him sighed.

“I knew it... Honey... Tell me what's bothering you about him”

“It's just... Nothing I'm just being stupid.”

“No you're not ! Tell me... Please ?” the boy pleaded with his beautiful big green eyes.

“...O-okay....” he sighed. “I was jealous. Of his looks.”

“What ? His looks ?”

“Yeah... He's like super handsome, sexy and hot and blabla... You know the whole package. And he seems intelligent and charming, unlike me. I was like “why is Marc going out with someone like me when he could do so much better” and-”

“Nathaniel Kurtzberg. I swear if you talk bad about yourself again, I won't forgive you.”

Nathaniel looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes then he snorted. He let himself fall on top of the green eyed boy and placed his head in the crook of his soft neck.

“Hey... I love you, you know that right ? You're charming, strong, courageous, cute, inspiring and sweet...!”

“I-I... Hm... But I just can't believe you're my boyfriend... There're so many hot and nice guy out there and yet you still decided to stay with me”

“Nathan... I should be the one saying this ! Did you look at yourself ? Honey you're the sexiest man I've ever seen my whole life ! Even the younger version of Leonardo Dicaprio can't beat you !”

“Really ?” the artist asked with a grin and also feeling a bit flustered with the compliment.

“Oh yes, definitely...! And you don't know how many things I want you to do to me...” Marc purred while pushing his boyfriend off. “Take these clothes off and let me see that beautiful body of yours.”

A shiver went down on his spine and immediatly took off his sweat and t-shirt . Marc hummed in satisfaction then ran his fingers across the redhead's torso. He planted sweet kisses from his jaw to his belly bouton.

“A piece of art...”

“You're the on- _fuck_ ” Nathaniel moaned as Marc rubbed slowly his palm over his tent.

He hissed when the boy unzipped his trousers and took it off.

“There's something I want and need just in front of me...” the noiret whispered sensually near his bulge. “Can you give it to me ?”

“Baby, yes please... I'll let you have it all night.”

Satisfied with his answer, Marc lift his head and kissed his boyfriend's lips. Nathaniel groaned. He expected something else. He knew Marc wanted to tease him but he was an impatient person.

When Marc was putting his arms around his waist, he took advantage of the moment to pin the noiret against the mattress and rolled his hips against him. The two moaned together. The hunger went back and he kissed with passion and force, tasting the wetness of the other's tongue while their hands were exploring each other's skin with desire. When the last layer ended up on the floor, Nathaniel straightened his back and admired the look on his boyfriend's face.

“Gosh, you're gorgeous...” he said while enjoying the view. “You're so hot, Marc... So good...”

This one groaned.

“You're going to kill me someday with your beauty.”

“Nath stop talking... I need you...” Marc replied. “ _Please_...”

Funny how Marc was the one complimenting him and now, it was his turn to tell how beautiful his boyfriend was. Laying on the mattress, his back arched and his cheeks red, Marc was delicious and the artist felt his breath being taken away. He leaned in and kissed the love of his life.

Not wanting to make the boy wait longer, Nathaniel fulfilled his desires all night making the two of them breathless.

* * *

Nathaniel groaned when he felt the sunlight on his face. He shifted and tried to find Marc's warmth. Once he found it, he smiled gently and inhaled his sweet scent. The noiret giggled at the sight.

He ran his fingers through the boy's red hair and played with a lock of it.

These mornings were the best. It was calm and comforting. Neither of them wanted to move.

“Hey beautiful...” Marc said with a hoarse voice.

“Hey...” Nathaniel replied.

He blinked his eyes and moved his gaze to the boy next to him. He felt his heart jump when he saw the other smile. Marc was definitely an angel. This smile was his everything. He hoped it would follow him until his last breath.

He brought the noiret closer and closed his eyes, feeling himself falling asleep once again.

“I love you”

“I love you too”

He was the happiest man.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best :'3


End file.
